It has been widely known that a rubber composition containing an ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymer (EPDM) as a rubber component forms a V-ribbed belt body of a V-ribbed belt. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-169215 discloses a V-ribbed belt including a compressed rubber layer and an adhesive rubber layer that are each made of a rubber composition containing an EPDM as a rubber component. The EPDM contained in the rubber composition for the compressed rubber layer has a different ethylene content from that of the EPDM contained in the rubber composition for the adhesive rubber layer. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-300149 discloses a V-ribbed belt including a compressed rubber layer that is made of a rubber composition containing a blend of two EPDMs having different ethylene contents as a rubber component. International Publication No. WO 2010/134289 discloses a V-ribbed belt including a compressed rubber layer that includes a surface rubber layer and an inner rubber portion. The surface rubber layer and the inner rubber portion are both made of a rubber composition containing an EPDM having an ethylene content of 55% by mass as a rubber component.